1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data-storage device and a FLASH memory control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, FLASH memory (e.g. NAND FLASH) is commonly used in data-storage devices as a storage medium.
With the development of semiconductor process technology, the storage capacity that FLASH memory provides is quite large. Thus, the management information, such as a logical-to-physical address mapping table, about the storage space is increasingly growing and difficult to manage.
In addition to the logical-to-physical address mapping table, there are a considerable number of tables that should be maintained. The normal operation of a data-storage device depends on the accuracy of the tables.